Red Light District pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in the Red Light District, located in the northern part of Prague and visited in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Many of the pocket secretaries contain plot-related details or information on various characters in the game. Cigar Lounge Where the fuck were you? Carried by Frank in the Cigar Lounge. To: Frank Lŭmoks From: Nada Birak Moron, The security guy you were supposed to meet came by to recode the lock. Where the fuck were you? Christ, Frank, if you want me to give you more responsibilities, you have to start showing me that I can trust you with them. Unless you like mopping up shitty water for a living? Anyway, I was here and the new lock (2756) is working so I won't make a big deal out of it. Write the number down and stick it in your jeans. Nada. Dvali Territory Control Room Carried by a Dvali member in the Dvali apartments. To: Josef Krylov From: Andrei Oravec I've updated the code to the control room over in apartment 95. The code is now 0666. Keep a close eye out tonight. Word is that Kadlek wants to make a play for our friend Dominik. Take better care Found in the Dvali Theatre, carried by the Dvali member who patrols the lobby security room in the theatre. To: THE FAMILY From: Yefim Istomin Try and hear my tone when you read these words. On the outside we got that fucking Morevic bitch hitting one of our trucks. We lose five head of cattle at twenty-five hundred per. Poof! Gone! Disappeared! Plus, two of our own people are dead. Then we find out that someone on the inside is trying to fuck us out of gun profits; our own people; our own fucking blood. Now, Karel finds the fucking janitor snooping around on the sound room sec terminal. What the fuck is going on people? Maybe we should start bringing fucking tours around the place next? Get your shit tightened up, people, I'm fucking serious New code for the sound room sec-term is StrengtInUnity. -Y Backstage Door Found in the Dvali Theatre. To: THE FAMILY From: Otar Botkoveli Listen up, With all the crap going on in this city lately, plenty of people are looking to be off the streets. Anyone using the backstage door to go for a smoke needs to keep it locked with 9651. Last thing we need is a lost bum, illegal clank or a confused cop wandering in' FW: R's PW Carried by Radich during martial law, if he is still the leader of the Dvali. To: Radich Nikoladze From: Konstantine Zoidze Radich: You were right - Otar is planning something, It's a shame he got Vano involved, that man could have been a good soldier for us. Konstantine. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Vano Shetekauri To: Otar Botkoveli Subject: R's PW Boss - I got access to Radich's computer like you asked. His password is 'vincam'. - Vano MESSAGE Found in the third-level apartment South of the Dvali Theater. The subject of the message is related to the emails on Olivier Berthelot's computer. To: angelfire@blackslab.mail From: angelfire@blackslab.mail Notes on Dvali activity: 5 goons. 2 up front + three in back with cargo. Semi-autos. Driver, dark, ponytail - always arrives early - smoke break same place, could be useful. Sec hub (lobby) = StrengthInUnity Truck dep. Mon 2303 - nothing Truck dep. Wed 0114 - nothing Radio chatter (Thu) mentioned a girl - could be Kristelle. doors Found in the Dvali Theatre. Carried by the Dvali member on the lowest of the left side balconies. To: THE FAMILY From: Zookeeper The codes for two of the zoo doors (backstage) should now be 2698 and 3874. The third is fucked and won't lock properly. Someone should at least jam in? I'll get on Domitri's back about it the next time I see him. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries